The Quirky and The Grumpy
by MadelinBreaker
Summary: What if Jenny and Leo had never married? This is Margaret and Leo's tale from the beginning to the White House. Splashes of a life that is the same and yet oh so different. chap. 18 You have to read to find out about this one!
1. The Beginning

Author: Madelin Breaker

Fandom: The West Wing AU – pre-administration

Pairing: Leo/Margaret

Rating: PG for now

Achieve: Anywhere – Just let me know. I like to see my name on the Internet

Spoilers: None- unless you haven't seen all the episodes

Summary- What if Jenny and Leo had never married?

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to people with much more money than I have. I just like to play with them.

Author's notes- This may take awhile so bare with me. I never really planned on writing a pre-administration story, but this idea just suddenly popped into my head. However, I discovered I couldn't quite make my fic match up with the show so ... This really is an alternate universe fic. I've also done this to cover up any of my mistakes and my lack of time to do research. I'm really not sure when computers came into play within the general populous or if we know what Josh's mother's name is. I also wanted everyone to know this is my first West Wing fic, but I have written in other fandoms. This means that I don't have a beta so please excuse my inability to write in the correct verb tense all the time. I think I can let you read the story now.

A young lady with bouncy read hair meekly walks up to an office building in down town DC and pauses to collect herself. Margaret O'Connor had finally graduated college. Her Grandmother had thought it was silly to go to school for a profession that women had been doing for ages, but Margaret had wanted to be prepared. However, this hadn't made finding a job any easier.

The temp service had finally called her and she wanted to make an impression for the future. Of course, being the new girl meant that she was stuck with the assignment no one else wanted. Leo McGarry never seemed to be able to keep a secretary and had chased away ever other secretary at the temp service. This made her nervous, but having two older brothers had given her an iron will despite her shyness.

Margaret takes in the interior of the building and decides it is nice enough. However, she has every intention of taking the stairs from then on; the elevator's music is far above her tolerance level. She opens the door labeled "McGarry" and finds herself in a darkly decorated waiting area. Her desk is in the far corner and looks rather empty. She hesitates on what to do next. The dark-stained door that leads into the inner office is looming before her, but she can't seem to make herself knock. However, the phone begins to ring before she can move. An average-heighted man with graying strawberry blond hair bursts through the door.

"Are you going to answer that?" he asks gruffly.

Margaret dives for the phone, "Leo McGarry's office. How may I help you?"

- - -

"I'll check his schedule and get back to you. - - - Alright - - - Bye."

Margaret hangs up the pone and looks expectantly at her temporary boss.

Leo just scowls at her and returns to his office.

Margaret is not surprised that this man cannot keep a secretary; however, Margaret is not so easily frightened away.

She sits down behind the desk and pulls her stack of neatly sharpened pencils out of her bag, laying them neatly on the desk. She quickly locates the appointment book, which is a disaster. It had obviously passed through several hands and probably a number of who just didn't care. The book was messy enough on its own with Mr. McGarry lecturing at various colleges and events as well as keeping his law practice open for a few loyal clients. The real problem was that Mr. McGarry didn't have a clone. He was supposed to be in Chicago while appearing in court back here in New York.

The rest of the desk held little answers for Margaret. It had a tape dispenser and a stapler, but no files what so ever. She had no way of knowing if any correspondences needed to go out or any phone calls needed to be made. Margaret braces herself and then knocks on Mr. McGarry's door.

The knock brings a sharp "what?" She tries not to let her jaw drop when she opens the door. The room looks like several overlapping avalanches of paper. Margaret has no idea how this man has become a legend when it's impossible to find anything in the office. Margaret decides that organizing the office should be her first task. "Do you want me to straighten up?"

A look of surprise passes over his face before he gives a flat, "whatever."

Margaret moves to a bookshelf where she begins to remove papers so the books can be put back. She finds lecture notes dated for a year ago, a last will and testament that should probably be stored somewhere safer, and miscellaneous papers that would have to be sorted through. She wonders if this man has ever heard of a folder.

This continues for most of the morning in an uncomfortable silence. Margaret is thankful for her photographic memory as the number of folders she created becomes unimaginable. She has no idea whether her boss is actually doing anything especially after the several bottles of liquor she found hidden behind the law encyclopedias.

Around lunchtime the only area left is the desk. The idea of her tuna sandwich hidden away in her bag is making her mouth water, but she wants this finished. The phone ringing makes her jump. She quickly answers and promises to call back later. This however had brought Leo's attention to her for the first time in hours. The tension in the room rises as Margaret tries to gather up papers from his desk with him starring at her.

Margaret nearly humps a miles when he asks, "Do you have a name?"

"Margaret, sir."

"Margaret," he repeats like he is pondering the name, "And how long have you been working as a secretary?"

"I just graduated college, sir"

He nods scrutinizing her from her brown shoes to her curly red hair, "I thing you'll do."

"Thank you, sir" is the only thing she can think of to say. She returns to her desk having no idea what that meant.

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	2. The Airplane

See chapter one for disclaimer and other information.

The next morning Margaret receives a call from the temp service congratulating her on being hired by Mr. McGarry. Margaret does her best to keep the confusion out of her voice. She really had no idea how that had occurred since Mr. McGarry hadn't spoken more than a few words to her. However, she had college loans to pay so she wasn't about to argue otherwise.

Her positive attitude about being employed was short lived as she arrived at work to find Mr. McGarry's appointment book still in shambles. In fact she had yet to find any records of a plane ticket bought for his trip to Boston the day after tomorrow.

"Margaret!" Her name was shouted through the dark-stained door.

That was not something she had been expecting. _At least he remembers my name._ She rises and straightens her suit in an attempt to calm herself.

"Yes, Mr. McGarry" she responds still in the doorway.

"I need my lecture notes for Boston," he replies barely looking up from what he is reading.

"Of course, sir," _Like I really know where those are._ "Do I need to arrange a plane ticket?"

"I have a plane," he pauses and takes his glasses off, "Do you have any family?"

She tries not to show shock on her face. He really didn't seem like a boss who got to know his employees. "I have two older brothers back in Pennsylvania."

"Good, you can come with me then," he puts his glasses back on and Margaret takes this as a dismissal.

_What have I gotten myself into? I wanted a challenge, but..._She sighs. In truth, she loves to organize and this man certainly needed her.

Two mornings later finds Margaret not heading for a private jet as she had expected, but to a plane that would barely sit four people. She wasn't sure how keen she was on spending time cramped in a cockpit with her mysterious boss. He had changed dramatically from the office. While he was still on the upper end of the casual scale, he wasn't wearing a dark suit. A bright smile had replaced the usual scowl. Something about the open skies excited him.

"I've never been in this small of an airplane before."

"You're in for a treat then," The smile turns into a lop sided grin, "Her let me help you up." Climbing on the wing of an airplane in high-hills isn't easy.

Leo stowed their luggage and then scrambled into the pilot's seat. He contacted the tower and was cleared for take off. Margaret wasn't quite sure how much she liked being in this small of a plane. In a commercial airliner, one wasn't nearly as aware of being thousands of feet off the ground. _Everything down there looks so small._ Her breath catches in her throat as she becomes panicked about the feeling of floating in mid-air.

Leo's hand on her shoulder startles Margaret out of her dooms day thoughts, "Close you eyes. Take a deep breath."

"Thanks" she smiles weakly.

Leo, much to her surprise, starts a conversation in order to distract her. "Why move all the way to DC to find a job?"

"Politics, sir," Margaret answers keeping her eyes shut and breathing slow.

"I'm not a politician."

"This is where the temp service sent me."

"I've kept that place in business. This is the longest I've kept a secretary in a while."

Margaret doesn't know how to respond to that in a polite manner. The man was short tempered, grumpy, uncommunicative, and disorganized. This was every secretary's nightmare. "I haven't noticed, sir." _I hope that didn't sound fake._

Margaret risks opening her eyes and finds Leo deep in thought.

TBC

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	3. The Convention

See first chapter for disclaimer and other information.

Much to Margaret's embarrassment she had drifted off to sleep only to wake with a start on the runway in Boston.

"The Grande Richardson is sending a car."

Leo nods as they make their way across the tarmac. Apparently his good mood doesn't last long after leaving the plane.

"It's a private physician's convention. You speak on avoiding sexual harassment charges right after lunch and then after dinner making out your will. _I have no idea why anyone would want hear a lecture on that. _I have your notes and an itinerary for the rest of the convention.

"Good" is all he has to say as they wait on the curb for the promised car.

Margaret explores her hotel room. It's much nicer than anything she has stayed at when traveling on her own. The room actually smells clean and she's glad that there's ample space to hang her clothes up. There's nothing like trying to get the wrinkles out of a business suit. The connecting door bothers her though. She has never liked the idea of her room being connected to a stranger's. Not that she didn't trust her boss, who was next door in this case, but she checked to make sure it was locked anyways.

Mr. McGarry doesn't need to be down in the conference room for another hour so she decides to take the time to finish sorting out the appointment book. She had finally restored to getting a whole new book. The pages had holes in them from all the erasing. However, it was still taking forever to transfer it and make a list of entries she wanted to know more about.

On the other side of the wall, Leo is trying to sort through his notes. They're in perfect order; it's more that he doesn't like doing these types of speeches. In fact he had no idea how he had ended up doing this. It was probably a favor for a friend, but he really couldn't remember. He preferred to speak to college students. Civil rights and the Constitution brought fire to his blood. What he had said to Margaret before wasn't exactly true. He didn't want to run for office himself, but he wanted to find the right man to support.

He hears a clatter from the other side of the wall. A chuckle escapes when he realizes that it's Margaret's pile of pencils falling to the floor. That woman had him baffled. She was quirky, quiet, firm, and carried more age than she should. She also didn't blink when he yelled and for once he would give his lecture in the order in was intended to be given. He didn't know where she had come from, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was the only person willing to put up with the grumpy attitude he carried at the office.

Leo glances at the clock and realizes that it's about time to go. He knocks on the adjoining door only to here a knock from the other side as well.

Margaret opens the door to find herself staring down at her boss. _I really need some flat dress shoes._

"I need to write a letter to Noah Lyman."

"Of course, sir."

The lectures had gone well at least from Margaret's perspective. She found Mr. McGarry a captivating speaker even if she really didn't care about the subject. Now she figured out why she was brought along. He couldn't fly back tonight, for a reason he hadn't disclosed, and he wanted to work.

"Supporting Fredricks in the Senate race would be a mistake. He doesn't stand a chance of winning. He offended every NRA member on national television. Rodgers at least shows some signs of telling the truth."

His face softens and Margaret realizes that his mind has moved on to another subject.

"I'll be in Connecticut for Josh's birthday. I can't believe that he's almost ready to graduate. He's probably not going to want us old men hanging around. He only invites me for the birthday present."

Leo signals that that was all he wanted to write to his old friend. He then raids the room's mini-bar. Margaret can smell the bourbon and it reminds her of the bottles she found in his office. This connection concerns her, but she isn't given long to think. Leo has every intention of getting the backlog of correspondence done tonight.

TBC

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.

It's that time of year again. My classes begin tomorrow so posting may take awhile. Please be patient. Thanks!


	4. The Birthday

See chapter one for disclaimer and other information.

Quick note: This is where I steer out of the cannon world.

Margaret practically floats into the office. After four years as a college student, it was nice to be able to buy suits that she liked and not just based on price. The high from momentarily abandoning her thrifty side had not worn off.

Leo gives her a puzzled look, "Weren't you taller...no never mind. Mrs. Filks will be here in five minutes and I can't find her file."

Margaret sighs. Leo had a habit of noticing something personal and then just waving it off. She had come to find it more endearing than offensive, but if he didn't stay out of her files she was going to bean him over the head, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my files?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Your files? Fine." He goes back into his office.

Margaret straightens the filing cabinet that Leo had been rooting through and pulls the file Leo needs out of a different cabinet.

A few moments later has Mrs. Filks safely tucked away in Mr. McGarry's office and Margaret could finally get some work done. Mr. McGarry always seemed to need something typed. His notes were barely legible and he corresponded with countless people. While the rest of the business world was quickly picking up on the technological revolution, Mr. McGarry seemed quite content to let her pound away on a typewriter.

What was really bothering her was the formal response to Josh Lyman's birthday invitation. Mr. McGarry had every intention of bringing her with him. It seemed highly unlikely that he would be dictating letters at the partly. Mr. McGarry certainly didn't fall into the etiquette she had learned in college. He needed someone to bully him more often that not. Of course the man had no family other than an aging mother back in Chicago. Margaret was responsible for sending her flowers once a month. _Maybe he's just used to dragging me everywhere._

* * *

"Leo!" a man with graying dark hair pulls Leo into a bear hug. "With that little airplane of your, I don't know why it's so hard to get you out here."

"I'm a busy man, Noah."

"Of course, of course," Noah finally notices Margaret standing behind Leo," and who's this pretty lady?"

Margaret blushes at the compliment.

"My new secretary Margaret..." Leo realizes that he can't remember her last name.

"O'Connor, sir"

Noah laughs, "An Irish woman, Leo. You finally found someone who can keep you in line."

"Uncle Leo!" A young man, similar in age to Margaret, tries to rush into the room, only to trip over the rug.

"Josh," Leo can't help, but laugh.

"Mom keeps moving that rug," he pops back up and tries to maintain some dignity.

"How is law school?"

"Great, I study a lot," he quiets for a moment, "Yeah, I study a lot."

Noah quickly changes the subject, "You can catch up with Leo tonight. Weren't you getting in the pool with Chris and Amy?"

"Yeah," he responds, running his hand through his hair, "Hey, Fredricks won."

Leo laughs again. Margaret's glad that she came along. She never would have believed Leo could be so relaxed.

"Come on Leo, out of the door way. Actually I have a surprise for you."

Margaret's amazed by the Lyman's sitting room. It's light, airy, and opens out onto a gorgeous garden.

"Jed, Abbey," Margaret is startled at Leo's response to the couple in the room.

He pulls them both into a hug.

"Leo, Have you lost weight?" Abbey asks.

"Abbey, leave the poor man alone. I'm more interested in who this giant is."

"Margaret, sir. I'm Mr. McGarry's secretary." She shakes hands with them.

"Leo, this must be one special lady to put up with you."

"Honey, you're going to embarrass her." Abbey pats her husband on the arm and then moves over to Margaret, "Come on, Margaret, let's go see if Sarah needs any help in the kitchen. Once they start talking shop, you can't get a word in edgewise."

Abbey walks her through he house, "You'll have to excuse our amazement. Leo hasn't been able to keep a secretary since his fiancé left him. Oh my, that was five years ago."

"Ma'am, I ..."

"Abbey, dear, Jed and I aren't nearly as formal as Leo is. He's tuck somewhere in the past."

"Abbey," she tries, "Mr. McGarry is a challenge."

"You mean he's a pain in the ass, "Abbey laughs, and "Your idealism may be just what he needs."

"Oh good Abbey, you've brought an extra set of hands. I need someone to make the cake. You remember what happened last year?"

"We almost convinced Josh that the valley was suppose to be in his cake."

Margaret smiles, "My Grandmother made me learn how to bake."

"The box mix shouldn't give you any trouble then."

Margaret looks at the nutritional fact for the cake out of habit. It had far more calories than she likes to see.

"You count calories?" Sarah asks her.

"I keep track of Mr. McGarry's."

"You count our bosses calories." Abbey finds this a little odd. _How many meals a day does she have to feed him?_

"I like numbers. It's just how my mind works."

"Leo has always had a file cabinet in the left corner of his office. What's the third file back in the top drawer."

Margaret takes a moment to think, "His speech at Stanford on Judicial Review," she raddled off like it's normal to know.

"Margaret, we just found your secret."

* * *

"Abbey likes her. You're going to have to keep her now."

"She does seem nice."

"Guys, she's just my secretary," he grumbles.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. If Mrs. Landingham ever heard me say that, she'd box my ears out."

"Why did you bring her to my son's birthday party? Shouldn't this be her day off?"

"I don't know. I just did. Do you have that bourbon Noah?"

TBC

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	5. The Baby

See chapter one for disclaimer and other information.

AN: Part 4 occurred 2 months after part 3. I forgot to stick that at the top.

6 months later...

"Margaret!" rings from through the dark-stained door.

Confusion masks her face. This isn't the bellow she has grown used to. It almost sounds happy, excited maybe.

"Yes, sir."

"Abbey had the baby. It's a girl, Zoey Anne."

A bright smile crosses her face, "Is Abbey alright?"

"Yeah, clear the schedule for the rest of the week. Jed wants us to come to Manchester for a while."

For once, Margaret doesn't mind that Leo simply assumes that she'll go with him like he always does. They have become an odd couple in the circles in which Leo moves. Though they haven't crossed any lines, invitations to social functions now come addressed to both of them. Some people like the Bartlet's and the Lyman's have embraced her while others have made sure she knows exactly where her place is. Leo is oblivious to it all. She never quite understands what's going on in his head.

"Margaret," he waves a hand in front of her face, "You drifted off for a second there."

"Sorry, sir."

"Go home and pack."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Leo tickles the feet of his Goddaughter and watches her smile. He has no idea why Jed chose to give him that honor. He hadn't been to church in a number of years and he certainly didn't want Zoey to take his life as an example. The war had taken care of that. Of course Jed wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Leo," Abbey pulls him out of his musings.

"Abbey," something in her eyes makes Leo wary of this conversation.

Abbey checks on her baby before speaking.

"Mrs. Wilks called me about a week ago."

"Senator Wilks wife?"

Abbey nods, "She was having a fit about Mr. McGarry bringing his secretary to the AIDS charity ball."

Leo looks at her in his usual clueless way.

"I really don't give a damn about what Mrs. Wilks had to say. My point is Leo that you've drawn her into your world, but she knows nothing about you, does she?"

"Abbey"

"Don't Abbey me. The poor girl puts up with you for reasons beyond my understanding. Let her in."

"Abbey, she's my secretary."

"And she's here."

* * *

Margaret had been left to watch seven-year-old Ellie while Liz did her homework. At the moment, she seemed content to read picture books for which Margaret is incredibly grateful. Margaret was the youngest of three children and neither of her parents were around for much of her life. Being mostly raised by two brothers didn't really lead to much doll playing.

"Margaret" little Ellie asks, "Can we go outside?"

"Why?" Margaret asks more than a little puzzled.

"I want to show you something."

"Okay," she answers a little hesitant, "Where's your jacket? It's chilly out."

Ellie rolls her eyes, "I knew you'd turn adult like sometime."

* * *

Ellie leads Margaret through the woods with an air of excitement and Margaret has to walk fast to keep up with Ellie despite her longlegs.

The stream catches Margaret by surprise, but she avoids getting her feet wet. Ellie, on the other hand, has her shoes and socks of before Margaret can realize what's going on. The chill in the air concerns Margaret, but she figures a few moments can't hurt. Ellie had been cooped up in the house, other than going to school, since her mother had been taken to the hospital. Margaret sits on a large rock next to the stream and watches her play.

"I wondered how long Ellie could stand being inside," Leo sits down beside Margaret, "she's always been the quiet contemplative one. Drives Jed insane."

Margaret raises an eyebrow.

"Jed believes the more words the better."

Leo suddenly looks sad to Margaret, "I had a chance at that once. A family—happiness."

"What happened?"

"She left," he states flatly. It's obvious that he has worked hard to bury the emotions associated with this.

An "Oh" escapes Margaret's lips. Hearing it from him makes it sound so incredibly sad.

Leo's mood darkens. He doesn't care what Abbey said he will not share the accusations that Jenny had slung at him with Margaret.

"Excuse me," Leo mumbles and then stalks back toward the house.

Margaret more worried than puzzled by the whole exchange. It obvious that Leo has demons in his past and she fears they will come back to haunt him.

TBC

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	6. The Dinner

See chapter one for disclaimer and other information.

----------------------

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. Leo had dissolved into a grumpy depressed mood that he rarely displayed around his close friends. His breakup with Jenny was playing over and over in his mind. He blamed this all on Abbey and was giving her evil glances. Leo's mood wasn't helped by the fact that Margaret wouldn't let him have the saltshaker. She kept taking it out of his hand or passing it further down the table. Jed just drones on ignoring the under current floating around the table.

"The Greeks understood what democracy was. The...," Whatever point he was trying to make was lost when the baby monitor resistors Zoey crying. Abbey excuses herself, but not before sticking her tongue out at Leo. She has concluded that he is being a jackass. Liz and Ellie sneak off with their mother.

Jed has worked out that his wife is somehow responsible for Leo's foul mood. However, he trusts Abbey so he figures she has a good reason for whatever she has done. He decides the best thing he can do at this point is talk with Margaret as much as he can. Leo isn't going to be good company when they get back to the office and he knows better than to think Leo ever let's her out of the office long enough to have a social life.

"Margaret could you pass the salt?"

Margaret takes the saltshaker out of Leo's hand and gives it to Jed. He smirks while Leo just scowls.

"Margaret have you met Representative Rodgers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Margaret..."

"Sorry, um...Jed. He was at the breast cancer fundraiser."

"What did you think of him?"

"He was polite. He didn't speak to us long because Senator Maravic pulled him away."

"Ah, that's what it is. He's on the agriculture sub-committee with me and his proposals seemed to be coming out of the blue."

"How does Senator Maravic fit into that?"

"The Oil Industry..."

At this point Leo has had enough. _Jed can babble on to Margaret all he wants. _Leo stalks off to his room.

Jed sees his friend leave and figures leaving him out of the conversation probably wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but is confident everything will work out in the long run.

"The oil industry," he repeats, "shouldn't be a major concern for an agriculture sub-committee, but Rodgers has been bringing it up in meeting's. Maravic's family owns an oil company and I suspect that Rodgers is trying to force farmers to buy off that company."

-----------------

I want to put Margaret's famous list of rules for scheduling meetings in this story, but my mind keeps going blank on what they could be so I'm asking for reader suggestions. I would greatly appreciate anyone who could spark some ideas for me. Please e-mail them to the address in my profile.

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!

TBC

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	7. The Hangover

See chapter one for disclaimer and other information.

* * *

The weeks following the trip to Manchester are torture for Margaret. Leo is in a dark mood and even flying hasn't loosened it.

The door to the office opens and Mr. McGarry stumbles in holding his head. Margaret is instantly up to see what is wrong, but Leo pushes her away.

A faint thunk can be heard from Leo's office a few minutes later. Margaret goes to investigate and finds Leo slumped over, sleeping on his desk. Upon closer inspection she realizes what is wrong. He had neither showered nor shaved and he smells distinctly of alcohol.

_At least he doesn't have any appointments today._

The problem is that he is supposed to be preparing his lecture notes for his speech at Berkley in California.

Margaret begins to pull books off of the shelves in Leo's office. _Surely I can outline a few major Supreme Court cases and connect them to today. I'm a smart girl._

Around lunchtime Leo tries to get her to go home, but she had just chosen which cases to include in the lecture. She isn't anywhere near done so he can just suffer through the hangover in his office. Margaret is bound and determined that he is going to learn something.

Five hours later Margaret has cases from Marbury v. Madison to Roe v. Wade outlined and related. Leo, hopefully, would be able to add his flare to it later.

Margaret then gathers her things to go home and pack. She had forgotten that they were stopping in Chicago to visit Leo's mother and refuel the plane.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but the next part is long and requires a great deal of editing.

I want to put Margaret's famous list of rules for scheduling meetings in this story, but my mind keeps going blank on what they could be so I'm asking for reader suggestions. I would greatly appreciate anyone who could spark some ideas for me. Please e-mail them to the address in my profile.

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!

TBC

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	8. The Visit

See part 1 for disclaimer and othe information.

* * *

Margaret hadn't expected to find them turning into a housing plant of the 1950's. Every house as far as she could see had once been exactly the same. The homeowners had since added their own touch, but it still had that feel.

The house had a ramp up to the door instead of stairs and the pathways back to the garden were neatly paved. The garden is in full bloom and she can tell that it is well cared for. The pretty pinks, purples, and yellows are blended so beautifully together and Margaret hopes she gets the chance to look at it. She had never had the time to put a garden like that together. Someone finally answers the door, pulling Margaret out of her garden dreams. The wheelchair looks so big in comparison to the women sitting in it.

"Leo," her voice is _much_ bigger, "Don't you frown at me."

Leo's frown turns into a scowl. Margaret has to bite back the urge to laugh. She could tell immediately that this is Mr. McGarry's mother and despite her stature has just as much spirit as her son.

"You're hopeless," Mrs. McGarry responds with a certain amount of mirth, "come in, lunch is already on the table.

The inside of the house seems cold in comparison to the spectacular garden outside. Absent are the usual family mementos: pictures of Leo as a child, those school projects, or even anything that Mrs. McGarry might collect. This strikes Margaret as odd since Leo is an only child.

Margaret stays silent during the meal and contemplates the bizarre dynamic of this family. Leo and Mrs. McGarry discuss her health and she tries to badger out of Leo what he has been up to. After lunch Leo tells Mrs. McGarry's caregiver that she can have the rest of the day off. He then settles down in front of the television.

Mrs. McGarry leads Margaret into the sitting room and shuts the door.

"The flowers you send are beautiful, dear."

Margaret freezes.

"I know better than to think Leo sent them. He has trouble remembering his own name let alone that he has a mother. Come here, sit, I want to show you something."

Margaret smiles tentatively at that, "You're garden outside is amazing."

"Leo, seems to think that I need a gardener since I can't do it myself anymore. At least the gardener listens to me."

Margaret can't help, but like this lady.

Mrs. McGarry pulls a photo album out of the bottom draw of the China closet.

"This is Leo's father."

The picture shows a clean-cut man of Irish descent obviously from a time before the big hair of the eighties. He is holding a sweet little baby boy. Margaret turns the page when Mrs. McGarry doesn't add anything. The rest of the pictures are of only Leo. He seems like such a happy little boy, but then the pictures change. The light is gone from his eyes and is replaced by a haunted look.

"That was the year Leo's father shot himself. I should have known something was wrong when he wanted some time alone with his son. He never paid much attention to Leo after he was born. I guess he couldn't handle life in the few days he was sober and wanted to say goodbye to his only child. Leo was curled up in his lap covered in blood when I came home. We moved after that. Left almost everything in the house."

"But why?" Margaret whispers.

"The memories were too strong. Leo's father was an alcoholic. He never laid a hand on him though," tears flow silently done her face, "he put me in this wheelchair though. Broke both my legs and now they're too weak to support me. Leo doesn't know that," she wipes her eyes, "This isn't about me though. Leo wouldn't go back in the house. He was young and thought his father would haunt the house."

Mrs. McGarry takes the photo album and flips ahead several pages. Margaret can see Leo standing next to a group of fighter jets with his buddies in uniform. "He joined the air force right after he graduated high school. We didn't have the money for college and he wanted to do something with his life. Neither of us thought of what was happening on the other side of the world, though. He wasn't the same when he came back. Mothers don't want to know what kinds of things can happen to their sons in those types of places."

Mrs. McGarry takes a moment with the tissue box, which gives Margaret's mind a chance to catch up. _This is so sad. I can't believe that all this has happened in his life and he hasn't given up._ Tears begin to run down her cheeks and Mrs. McGarry begins speaking again before Margaret can get them in check.

"He went to college when he got back though and met a nice girl. Except, Jenny ripped his heart out. He came here and sulked for weeks. He wouldn't talk to me about what happened, but it seemed like he was hiding from something. I still worry about that look in his eyes."

She looks down and contemplates something for a moment, "I'm not going to be here much longer. The doctors keep telling me that will power only lasts so long. You're the first person to care in a long time. I need to know that my son is going to be taken care of. I'll give you some time to take this all in" Mrs. McGarry carefully wheels herself out of the room leaving Margaret with the photo album.

Leo's actions of the day before clicked into place. Margaret doesn't have the heart to tell the poor women her son is or is becoming an alcoholic.

Margaret also feels a bit guilty. She hadn't started this journey because she cared. It was more of the hope of a steady paycheck. She's baffled as to what emotion she feels toward her boss now: an extreme sense of dedication. He had grown on her despite himself. _Oh my, the stress I bring into my life._

She takes a few moments to look at the remaining pictures and then puts the album back. Margaret pauses to clear her head before exiting the room and wipe the tears from her cheeks. She makes a dash for the bathroom to wash her face and hopes the redness isn't too pronounced. It wouldn't be wise for Mr. McGarry to be are aware of how much she knows.

* * *

TBC

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	9. The Pain

See chapter one for disclaimer and other information

* * *

The trip to California had gone well, but Margaret is glad to be back in the office. It gives her a chance to be away from Leo in the evenings in order to keep her sanity and contemplate what his mother shared. Leo, however, is actually trying to be nice to her. She suspects that he has realized she had written the California speech and is attempting to make up for it. His sense of honor heartens her, but today it has taken a leave of absence.

Leo has come in this morning in a mood that has a distinct alcoholic smell. Margaret cringes at his appearance and watches him tripped over his own two feet. After safely depositing him in his office, she cancels all of his appointments for the day. _I can't let anyone see him like this!_

Margaret tries to continue with her regular schedule: sort the mail, update the appointment book, redesign her filing system, etc.

"Margaret!"

She places the file back in the cabinet and collects herself. She doesn't like the tone of his voice, but he has pulled her in too deep for her to just walk away. Margaret gathers that determined will that had allowed her to "hang" with her older brothers' friends, deciding that Leo would once again get no sympathy from her. The sight that greets her through the door isn't one she wants to find, though. Leo had always been careful to hide his drinking in the office from her, but the pile of books on the floor tells her today is an exception.

"You can go home now." Leo sounds depressed and angry all in the same sentence.

"I go home when you go home," she states flatly, "Do you need anything?" _What the hell are you doing? You know he can't be alone right now. How is this your responsibility?_

Leo's fist on his desk brings Margaret out of her inner argument. His mood has quickly shifted to the angry side and Margaret is the nearest target. "I don't need you right now!"

"I know, but I still have stuff that needs doing." She responds, keeping her cool.

"I could fire you!" Leo screams almost loosing his voice in the process.

"But you won't. I should finish editing the contract for Mr. Parkins," Margaret responds, trying to still sound calm.

"Damn blasted woman would you just go!" His fists are clenched at his sides and the tension radiating from him can be felt miles away.

Margaret is beginning to wonder if she has bit off more than she can chew. She has no idea what a large amount of alcohol does to Mr. McGarry and his quick anger is starting to frighten her.

"Why won't you just go like everyone else?"

Margaret's mind quickly grabs a hold of that. This is more than an alcoholic's urge to drink. Something is bothering Leo…

She has just enough time to duck as the decanter comes flying her way. It crashes against the door, raining glass and bourbon all over her back.

Margaret tries desperately to get her breathing to return to normal and not to cry. She hadn't expected that.

Leo has fallen back into his chair and is just staring out into space. This is the first time that his drinking problem has lead to him almost physically hurting someone close to him. He always thought that he would be better than that: better than his father.

Margaret has no idea what to do. She takes her suit jacket off and listens to the tinkling of the glass. The idea of finding a broom crosses her mind, but then she notices the tears silently falling down Leo's face.

She walks over and sits on the edge of his desk, "Leo would you please just tell me what's wrong."

"He thought that life was too hard. That too much was expected out of him: a perfect job, a perfect house, a perfect family…" Leo trails off for a moment; the melancholy of the moment causing more tears to fall, " He didn't know how his buddies did it. He told me how tough life was and that getting out of it was easier. He told me that he hoped I figured that out early in life because he didn't have the courage to hurt his son. I didn't understand what he was talking about until it was all over. That the father that was never there was never going to be there." His words seem to stop the universe for a moment. The shear sadness of the moment breaking the heart of time itself.

Leo's hands start to fidget and Margaret can tell he wants a drink. Margaret places one of her hands over his, trying to give him support. Leo looks down at them and a faint smile appears on his lips. However, it isn't nearly enough to erase his pain.

"Could I please be alone now," he asks quietly.

Margaret looks unsure about the idea.

"I don't have anymore alcohol; you can stop worrying."

"Okay," Margaret bobs her head and gives his hand a quick squeeze before exiting the room.

* * *

Margaret barely makes it through the door before breaking down. She had never been on the receiving end of such a violent temper before and the adrenaline is no longer gushing through her veins to keep her up. She then rushes to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

She doesn't know how to put this into perspective. Her faith in Leo has been shaken, but she can't bring herself to be angry. She understands the pain of losing one's parents.

Margaret brushes her teeth and gets in the shower, rinsing the last of the glass out of her hair. The tears begin to flow down her cheeks again. She slowly collapses to the bottom of the shower and contemplates being frightened by someone she… the bizarre realization hits her that she would forgive Leo McGarry of anything. She doesn't know what that means.

* * *

TBC

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	10. The Mouse and The Computer

See part one for disclaimer and other information.

These are just a few light scenes after the darkness of the last few chapters. Part of this is a response to a challenge that was issued. I can no longer remember who issued the challenge. Please enjoy.

* * *

Margaret is stunned to realize that it is day 365. A year working for Leo McGarry and oh how her life has changed. She had never expected to spend her time flying across the country or dining in fancy attire with important politicians. She certainly had never expected to find a boss that needs her so much. Margaret has yet to characterize how she feels about him. It doesn't fit neatly into any human expression and that suits her just fine.

Their relationship has subtly altered since the incident with the bourbon decanter. He still grumpily yells her name through the door and expects her to go everywhere with him. It is more the little things. Leo has stayed out of _her_ filing cabinets and listens to at least half of her story before waving her off. Something had changed when she started calling him Leo. She is now part of his inner family and it is obvious he feels safe around her.

"Margaret!" but had stayed oh so the same.

Leo is sitting on his desk, feet on the desk chair.

Margaret raises an eyebrow and waits for an explanation.

"There's a mouse," it is stated matter a factly despite where he is sitting.

"Okay." Margaret responds, skeptically.

"Would you get rid of it!"

Margaret can't help but laugh and tries to smother it. She gets an empty file box before Leo can catch her.

"Are we going to keep it as a pet?" Margaret asks with a smirk.

"Would you just get rid of the thing!"

"He's actually kinda cute."

"Margaret!"

"Alright Leo, I'll go let it go in the alley."

Leo watches her leave the office and shakes his head when she remarks over her shoulder, "But I still think he's cute."

And that's how it is.

* * *

Margaret wants to know whose idea this new fangled contraption is. All it does is make funny beeping noises that are giving her a headache. She hasn't gotten any work done and it's almost noon.

Margaret taps on Leo's door.

"What?"

"Where did my type writer go?"

"Jed stole it. He thinks we need to move out of the dark ages," he responds calmly looking over the edge of his glasses still moving papers.

That confuses the hell out of Margaret. Jed has trouble using a touch-tone phone, "Did he send an instruction manual?"

"How the hell should I know? Some guy was here to set it up this morning."

"Could you take a look at it?"

"Margaret, I don't know anything about it."

"I don't either."

"Didn't they teach you about them in college?"

"No"

Leo finally puts his glasses in his pocket and goes out to sit at Margaret's desk.

Leo squints at the screen and quickly puts his glasses back on. He presses a few buttons and is swiftly rewarded by half a dozen screens popping up at him. Leo raises an eyebrow. "What's that?" pointing at a device sitting next to the keyboard.

"I don't know."

He moves to pick it up, but jars it slightly first. An arrow moves across the screen. He tries clicking on one of the pictures on the screen. It turns blue. He gets frustrated and hits the button a few more times. The word processing program finally comes up. "Ah ha, it doesn't seem that bad." Leo experimentally types a few words.

"I still want my type writer back."

* * *

TBC

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	11. The Lilacs

See part one for disclaimer and other information.

All information about lilacs was found at . I know nothing about flowers and they usually tend to die in my presence. I can keep cut flowers longer than I can keep a potted plant.

* * *

The computer has become an intricate part of the office. Margaret finally figured out how to use it. She had hired Leo's next-door neighbor's kid to explain it to her. The younger generation always seemed to be experts on the newest technology. She was sending the bill to Jed, though. The entire mess was his fault.

Her main concern, though, is the event listed on the calendar for this evening. It is a benefit for the Arts Foundation. She has made sure Leo's tux is clean. She has no idea when she had become responsible for Leo's clothes, but last Saturday had been dedicated to mending his dress shirts. For herself, she had bought a simplistic green dress without the big poofy sleeves that seem to be in fashion at the moment. The real problem with tonight is the red-hearted holiday: Valentines. Margaret doesn't relish the implications of going with Leo tonight. Usually Leo takes Margaret to these events to avoid finding someone else, but this isn't just any day. Margaret knows that she is going to feel awkward in amongst all the real couple. It isn't like she has the natural grace to handle these types of situations. Leo never seems to notice.

"Margaret, is my tux back from the dry cleaners?"

Margaret jumps. _When did he come out here?_ "It was delivered this morning."

"Good, go home and take a nap. You're going to be up most of the night."

This is Leo being nice and reluctantly she has learned to accept that.

* * *

Cocktails are well underway by the time they arrive. Leo doesn't like to mingle anymore than he has to.

"Leo!" It is Senator Perry and all the obnoxious overtones that come with him.

"Tom," Leo responds shaking his hand like an old friend, but Margaret knows he's faking it.

"Are the college students still treating you well?"

"I'm not leaving the business yet." Leo responds light heartily.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you about the latest tax reform bill."

Margaret tries to smile while following the two men silently across the room. She's relieved when they find a table to sit at. The idea of spending more time hanging on the edge of Leo's conversations just doesn't appeal to her tonight. She neatly arranges the table setting and then settles down to listen. Margaret, after all, wants to be near politics.

The pre-dinner activities are uneventful much to Margaret's relief. She has to intercept only one glass of champagne from ending up in Leo's hands and she has managed to not do anything embarrassing. Sitting quietly at the table has helped that along.

Diner itself is torture for Margaret. They have been seated with the Coles. Margaret had tripped over a potted plant at their house and made quite a spectacle. Mrs. Cole glares at her the whole way through dinner, probably thinking about the stain on her expensive Persian rug. Mrs. Perry finally drags her off to the lady's room. Women just can't go to the bathroom by themselves.

Margaret breathes a sigh of relief when they leave, which earns her an odd look from Leo. The lights pick that moment to dim. A small sized orchestra comes out and sets up to play. The Foundation had supported their formation so they are lending their services for the evening to provide a romantic atmosphere.

Margaret fidgets uncomfortable during the first song, but the second song is her all time favorite. She practically swoons over the guy who wrote it. She pulls Leo out of his seat and onto the dance floor before she can stop to think about what she is doing.

"Margaret what's going on?"

"Leo, we're dancing. You do know what that is?"

He doesn't comment, but let's Margaret enjoys her moment.

Leo isn't quite sure what to do with a dazed Margaret when the song ends. He really doesn't mind being out on the dance floor with Margaret. It's pretty effective at keeping long-winded politicians from bothering him, but his leg is starting to bother him. Looking back up at Margaret, he remembers something he wants to do. "Let's go outside. It's warm in here."

The garden outside is exquisite. The lights are placed exactly right to accent the multi array of flowers. "I wanted you to see this."

Margaret bends down and touches the petals of a lilac. She smiles at the silky smooth texture. "My grandmother grew these in the backyard. She said that they reminded her of my mother."

Leo wasn't prepared for the melancholy nature of Margaret's reaction. She loved his mother's garden and he wanted to show her that sometimes he did pay attention. "Are you okay?" Leo squats down next to her.

"Did you know that Rochester, New York is the Lilac capital of the world?"

Leo smiles brightly, "You're an odd girl."

She stands up and they continue walking along the path. This time Leo has his hand just hovering above the small of Margaret's back. "It started with John Dunbar back in 1892 who planted twenty varieties of lilacs in the Highland Park. The park now has an annual festival that attracts half a million people to see the five hundred varieties of lilacs."

In the office Leo might have stopped her, but out here it is comforting. It is something normal that he could get used to.

They stop in front of a bench and Leo puts his jacket on Margaret's shoulders before they sit down.

"Should we go back inside?"

"Nah, I hate these things?"

"Why do we keep going to them?"

"It's charity and I'm searching for something."

"Something not at the bottom of a bottle."

Margaret looks shocked; she has no idea what had just come over her. Leo looks like he's been punched. Jenny's words flash through his mind again.

He automatically spews, "I'm not an alcoholic. Don't call me that." He's responding to accusations made years earlier and from a different person.

"Leo, who are really arguing with? That's not what I said, but I would like to point out that you threw a decanter at me."

His hands start to fidget. He wants a glass to hold onto, but that only makes him feel worse. "I don't want to become my father. I know what he did to my mother. She wasn't very good at hiding stuff."

"Lilacs bloom for only a short period of time, but create shade the rest of the year."

Leo catches what she is trying to say and lets out a hesitant laugh to lighten the mood, "Where do you get this stuff?"

Margaret shrugs. She has inadvertently given Leo enough to think about already. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Leo laughs and just shakes his head. He never knows what his secretary is going to come up with next.

* * *

TBC

This will be the last post until after the end of the semester. I have to study for finals and write a really long paper. However, my Christmas break will be dedicated to writing fanfiction and searching for scholarships. College is way to expensive!

Thank you to those who have reviewed!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	12. The Salad

See disclaimer and other information in part one.

* * *

"Leo Thomas McGarry you're eating this salad if I have to stand here all day."

"Margaret, I'm not hungry," he growls.

"You haven't eaten lunch all week and I can hear your stomach growling all the way at my desk."

"I'm just not hungry. Can I go back to work or do I have to listen to a lecture on the five food groups?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm calling Abbey," She spins on her heels and almost manages to get away.

"Margaret!"

"We haven't seen the Bartlett's since Zoey was born," she innocently explains.

"Fine, whatever," he grumbles, pushing the salad aside.

* * *

"That was Margaret," Abbey remarks as she enters her husband's office.

"What is she still complaining about that computer doohickey?" he asks from behind his newspaper.

"She said they're coming for a visit."

"Did I forget a holiday?"

"No, I'm worried Jed. She didn't even ask. That's not like Margaret."

"Maybe, she misses us," he puts his newspaper down, "You can't do anything until they get here so stop worrying."

* * *

Leo has no idea why he's gassing up his plane. The idea of being poked and prodded by Abbey doesn't appeal to him at all. Margaret, however, has more influence over his life than he'd really like. Leo doesn't want to think about what that means beyond the fact that he's letting someone else run his life.

"Good Morning" Margaret forces herself to be cheery.

Leo just makes a grumbling sound.

The situation isn't helped by the fact that he really hasn't been feeling well lately. The blood in his urine is making him nervous, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that problem. It really bothers him that Margaret knows him well enough to realize something's off: another concept he really doesn't want to think about.

The trip is made in a heavy silence. Leo is still hiding from what the facts are telling him and Margaret is afraid that she has overstepped her bounds.

* * *

"Aunt Maggie," Ellie screams as soon as Margaret gets out of the car. She had been playing in the front yard while Liz read a book on the porch. "I didn't know you were coming." She hugs the older women tightly. She then runs to Leo as soon as he comes around the car. Leo tries to pick her up, but can't seem to find the strength. He tries to hide it, but Margaret doesn't try to camouflage her worried glance.

Liz leads them into the house. Leo quickly excuses himself to his room. Margaret talks to the girls for a while before Abbey comes down from the nursery.

"Girls why don't you go back outside. Margaret and I are going to get caught up."

"Grown up talk," Ellie roles her eyes.

They sit on the living room couch. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Margaret sits on the edge of the couch, her tall lanky form hunched in worry, "It's Leo. I'm worried about him. He won't eaten and he's loosing weight."

"Margaret, how much has he been drinking?"

Margaret bulks at the question. She knows she shouldn't be hiding Leo's bad habits especially when it could be affecting his health, but her fierce sense of loyalty clamps her mouth shut.

"Jed and I know that Leo has a drinking problem even if he won't admit it."

"I don't know," she stares at her shaking hands, "He doesn't keep it in the office anymore and I've been keeping it away from him at social events."

Abbey raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't comment on it, "I'll try examining him, but Leo is a stubborn man."

"And don't we all know it," Margaret comments grimly.

Abbey laughs, rubbing Margaret's shoulder in comfort as she walks past. _She certainly isn't the same timid girl I met at Josh's birthday party._

* * *

Abbey knocks on Leo's door.

"Come in."

Leo's sitting at the small writing table working on a crossword puzzle.

"We both know why you're here so let's not beat around the bush. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm sorry that Margaret's caused so much trouble," Leo attempts to shrug off Margaret's concern.

"Nice try. Margaret can't fly a plane so you let her drag you up here for a reason."

"There's blood in my urine. Are you happy?"

"For most people, that's a sign to go to the hospital."

"Well, we can both agree that I'm not most people."

"Leo you need to admit that you have a problem."

"Not that crap again."

"Fine, when you decide not to be a jackass anymore let me know," she slams the door on her way out.

* * *

TBC

Thank you to those who have reviewed!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	13. The Smell

See disclaimer and other information in part one.

* * *

Margaret walks gloomily into the office for another day of work. The trip to Manchester had only made the problem worse. She doesn't know why she tries. Her boss's life really shouldn't be her problem, but –well-she isn't going to think about that right now. Leo, once again, stumbles in with a hangover. Margaret pulls out the appointment book and starts making calls. These meetings have already been rescheduled once before and some re-rescheduled. This has been going on long enough that Margaret has created a list of plausible excuses. If she reaches the end, it's time for a new plan.

She has long since given up on lunch. Worrying about Leo's blood sugar is probably giving her an ulcer, but the idea of getting a sandwich thrown at her just doesn't appeal. It sets fear in her stomach and what she really needs is hope to deal with Leo's perpetual grumpy mood. He hasn't done much more than bark a few orders at Margaret in weeks. It couldn't continue like this for much longer.

Margaret jumps when Leo exits his office, the door slamming against the stopper, and then walks out the main office door. This doesn't surprise Margaret at all. Leo has taken to visiting the bathroom down the hall several times a day. She figures that he's developed a bladder problem to top it all off or maybe has the clichéd flask hidden in his pocket.

The printer, then, decides to jam. If the paper isn't aligned just right, the edges tear off inside the printer. It takes forever to pull all the little pieces out with a pair of tweezers. Margaret grumbles in frustration about modern technology and sets to work.

She finally gets the paper fed back in correctly when she realizes that Leo hasn't returned yet. It's been almost twenty minutes and Leo's never been this long. This could be embarrassing, but something has her set on edge. She makes her way to the men's restroom and makes sure the hall is clear before opening the door a little. She can't hear anyone moving around inside, which worries her more. Her grasp fills the silence.

"Leo!" Margaret reaches under the stall door and tries to wake him up, "Leo!"

She doesn't hear the confused businessman walk in, but his voice breaks through her panic, "Ma'am, I think you're…Oh"

"Call an ambulance."

* * *

"Margaret, I'm fine."

She ignores him and starts fluffing the next pillow, "You don't need a backache to top it all off."

"Would you stop fussing."

Margaret glares at him and then leans him back on the pillows.

"Get the I told you so over with."

"Leo, we both know what the real problem is, but we don't talk about it," she states firmly, avoiding his eyes.

"Margaret, not now."

"Then when?"

"How about never," he winces as the IV's object to his movement, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Margaret grabs his hands, "Stop that before you hurt yourself."

Leo's too angry with himself and all moving beings to let Margaret care about him, "Margaret, just get out. I can handle this on my own."

Leo's never used a vicious tone before-maybe angry, but never vicious- no matter his state of mind. It's the last straw for Margaret's tattered nerves, "Fine! Maybe, next time I won't come looking for you."

She slams into Jed as she storms out of the room. Jed doesn't miss the tears running down her face and gives his friend a hard look over her shoulder. Margaret brushes past before he can say anything.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being a friend. You know caring about someone else. You do remember what that means."

"Why won't everyone leave me alone?"

"Because, my friend, we care," he settles into the chair next to the bed, "That wasn't very nice, what you said to Margaret."

"It's none of her business."

"Leo, I think you made it her business. Now, we need to talk."

"I don't know what everyone wants to talk about."

Jed raises his eyes to Leo's. Year of friendship makes such a simple action mean so much more, "Yes, you do."

Leo can't hold his gaze.

"Leo, this isn't about your father or about pride. You have a disease and you need help. That's what Margaret, Abbey, and all your other friends have been trying to get you to see. My pal, you got lucky this time."

The silence grows heavy as Leo contemplates what Jed has said. Everyone has been tiptoeing around this issue for years, but he has never woken up in hospital bed because of it. He knows it's time to do what his father never did. "I'm an alcohol," he croaks, the tears starting to brim around his eyes.

"Abbey sent the name of a few places," Jed grasps his friend's wrist in comfort and bows his head in silent prayer.

* * *

Margaret unlocks the door. Leo isn't coming back for a while and Jed asked her to pack his luggage just as she always does.

"Oh my," Margaret grasps when the door opens. The room is completely trashed. The cleaning lady obviously hasn't been here in a long time. Margaret begins picking up clothes scattered around on the furniture and wrinkles her nose at their smell: alcohol, sweat, and vomit.

Glass crunches under her feet. She looks down and the light is catching thousands of tiny pieces of glass creating a rainbow effect. It would have been beautiful if it didn't represent something so sad. The giggles just suddenly erupt from her. Nothing about this scene is funny, but the endless weeks of tension working with an angry alcoholic have gotten to her. By the time she has the vacuum cleaner running, the tears are streaming down her face. She's really worried about Leo and maybe that this is a push to far. It seems the more he's confronted with the issue the more he drinks. The state of the room only makes that feeling worse: it had been pristine before they left for Manchester. She looks at the stains on the carpet from the bourbon: Leo's favorite. Margaret wonders if she should have the carpet replaced. The stains probably aren't going to come out. She, also, considers buying new glasses. This only reminds her of why she's crying in the first place. Leo has thrown most of them at various objects in the room.

Leo's bedroom is just as messy as the living area. She picks up ties, shirts, and pillows. Luckily, Leo has a great deal more clothing than he'll ever need. Margaret, for once, isn't sure what to pack. Suits somehow don't seem appropriate, but she so rarely sees him in anything else.

She sits down on his unmade bed. Amazingly it still smells like the good Leo, not the unshowered one with a hangover. She wraps herself up in the blankets and just sits for a while. She cries into his pillow.

Confusion clouds her mind. Leo is just her boss and she has no right to be so upset. Margaret is not sure that she can ever really think of Leo as just her boss. Emotional detachment had ended a long time ago. Leo would never really notice the difference, but that didn't seem to stop the attachment from forming. Right now his smell is the only comfort she'll ever get and all she can do is pray that he gets his grumpy ass back soon.

* * *

TBC

Thank you to those who have reviewed!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	14. The Return

See part one for disclaimer and other important information.

Author's note one: I want to give a belated thanks to those who wished me well on my finals. I passed with flying colors. I can't believe I have to begin again soon.

Author's note two: I want to apologize for any mistakes I've made in the description of alcoholism. My knowledge is incredibly limited.

Author's note three: This next piece is a segue between parts in the story. It's a great deal shorter than I intended, but the hardest piece to edit.

Enjoy!

* * *

Margaret nervously paces the airport waiting area. She doesn't want to appear overeager to see him, but the months of worrying about Leo are making her anxious. They haven't spoken since Leo's awkward phone call apology. Apparently, it's part of the program to apologize to whomever you've wronged by the use of alcohol. Margaret could tell he was uncomfortable, but he at least smoothed over what he had said at the hospital. Margaret was, also, privileged to a weird conversation with Jenny O'Brien. Leo hadn't shared with her all the details and Jenny had taken it the wrong way. She wanted to make it clear in no uncertain terms that she doesn't want Leo back. Drinking had been the least of Jenny's problems with Leo, just the easiest to point out. What or whomever Leo is searching for did not appeal to Jenny at all. She wanted a hotshot lawyer not a dreamer. The woman rambled on for ages and Margaret had to bite her tongue to keep from defending Leo. The last thing she wanted was to be in some bizarre catfight with Leo's ex and display any non-professional feelings towards him. Eventually, Margaret used her method of getting rid of annoying people who wanted to talk to Leo. The phone would develop "static" and she would hang up, pretending not to be able to hear the caller anymore. Margaret probably isn't going to pass on her message at least not for a while. The loudspeaker brings Margaret back to the present. Leo's flight will be disembarking shortly and Margaret tries one last time to calm herself.

H seems to appear out of nowhere and watches the back of her tense frame for a moment. He smiles, "Margaret."

She turns around and matches his grin, "Leo."

"Come here," he puts his arms around her and holds her for a moment: a silent acknowledgment of the affection that has grown between them, "Thank you," he whispers in her ear.

"Okay", she says, pulling away, "The car's waiting."

He slings his bag over one shoulder and places his other hand on the small of Margaret's back in a semi-familiar gesture as they begin to walk.

"What's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"Mail"

"You couldn't have thought of something more exciting?"

"No, I'm tired of tripping over it."

* * *

"Margaret!"

She appears moments later in the room.

"Where's the Walker file?" Leo asks, searching through the files on his desk.

"You mean draw?"

"Margaret," he chastises

"They get sued once a week," she mutters under breath, "Noah, still has it."

"I thought we had everything back."

"Except the Walker file."

"I'll do without it."

Margaret turns to leave, but then hesitantly adds, "We still don't have anything scheduled for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, Jed is taking the girls to Williamsport this year," he absently responds, rooting through a draw.

"The Willhawkes are throwing a party."

"Nah, I'm not spending Thanksgiving with a bunch of Republicans."

"What about your mother?"

"She doesn't do holidays," he finally gives up on what he's looking for, "What's the…"

Margaret interrupts his question to blurt out what she really wants to say, "My brothers want me to come home for the holiday,"

"We'll visit your brothers then."

"Okay."

"Okay," he nods, "Have you seen my stapler?"

"It's broke."

"Never mind."

* * *

TBC

Thank you to those who have reviewed!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	15. The Merry Thanksgiving Part 1

See part one for disclaimer and other important information.

I originally intended to post Thanksgiving as one big post, but it is taking longer to edit than I thought. Writing the dialog and then adding the description later wasn't my greatest of plans. With Chipmunk's, Kenzy's, and Valarie's urging for more Margaret/Leo, I've decided to post the first scene from the Thanksgiving section. The rest should follow during Spring Break.

* * *

The O'Connor household is filled with the sounds of a happy Thanksgiving meal. Phrases like "Pass the stuffing" and "Where's the butter?" permeate the air as plates are covered in food.

The children's table is just as lively, but not with Thanksgiving cheer, "Mommy, Tommy's kicking me!" It doesn't help that the three children sitting at the table are siblings: Thomas, Alise, and Kerrie—the very active children of Justin and Rachel.

"Tommy don't kick your sister," Rachel quickly admonishes her son and then asks before she sits down, "Does any one need anything?"

The familiar quiet, then, passes over the table of the enjoyment of holiday food: those first few moments when everyone is too busy to speak.

Justin's curiosity about Leo quickly overcomes his stomach, though. It isn't everyday that his sister brings home a guy; in fact, it's the first time that it has ever happened.

"Leo, have you ever visited Gettysburg?"

"Yeah, I have a friend who thinks historical sights are great vacation spots."

Margaret snorts and Leo gives her a look.

Justin ignores his sister and continues with his new audience, "We're taking the seventh grade class this May."

"Honey, we don't want to hear about that again," Rachel groans and shakes her head.

"Just because it doesn't have anything to do with math, doesn't mean it isn't important."

"The kids are loosing valuable classroom time."

Leo whispers to Margaret, "Jed would love this."

"He can visit anytime. These arguments happen all the time."

Peter, Margaret's other brother, interrupts before a full out battle can start, "Justin are you going hunting this year?"

"Nah, too many of my students will be in those woods."

"How about you, Leo? Ever hunted?"

Leo stiffens, "I'm not really comfortable around guns." Margaret squeezes his hand in comfort under the table.

"Oh, it's not really that exciting anyways," Peter tries to diffuse the uncomfortable situation he's stumbled upon, "I wouldn't do it anymore if the meat wasn't so good."

Silence begins to loom, but Justin takes advantage to start the argument back up.

"Leo, do you think that field trips are an important part of the educational experience?"

"Yes- Margaret could you pass the salt?"

"No," she dismisses quickly, "We went to a fundraiser for D.C. area children to visit the zoo."

"The one that was all over the news?" Rachel sounds surprised. She never expected her sister in law to actually go to D.C. It seems odd to think of her rubbing elbows with the "rich and famous."

"Yep," she grabs the saltshaker, "Leo, leave the salt shaker alone," she swats away his attempt to take it from her, "They made us wear balloon animal hats."

"I can't imagine Margaret hanging out with big fancy politicians."

"She's quite the girl," Leo remarks with pride.

"Mommy, is it almost time to go yet?"

"She's been asking that all day."

"She gets to be the turkey in the Pageant."

"Are you guys coming with us?" Rachel's tone is slightly accustionary, "I wasn't sure how long you could stay."

Leo instantly turns to the woman sitting next to him, "Margaret?"

"Wednesday. The schedule is clear until then."

"Washington usually vacates over the holidays," he explains.

"We're flying straight to Notre Dame.

"Since when?"

"I told you this morning. They had a cancellation."

Her brothers look on in wonder at this exchange. They have never seen Margaret quite so assertive outside the family. She was their parent's surprise and a product of their grandmother. Here she was with a man twice her age and displaying an odd familiarity for a working relationship.

"In that case, I would love to go to a pageant." Leo startles them out of their thoughts.

"That's great," Rachel smiles, "We haven't gotten to see Margaret in years."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Leo murmurs sleepily.

* * *

TBC

Thank you to those who have reviewed!

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	16. The Merry Thanksgiving Part 2

See part one for disclaimer and other important information.

* * *

Rachel and Margaret wash the dishes together after diner.

"Sorry, we were late."

"Margaret, it's okay. We were just worried because you're never late."

"We could have been here on time if Leo hadn't argued about leaving the suits behind."

"Do you always pack his luggage?"

"Yes, I suppose that's a little odd."

"Just a little," she stops and looks at Margaret, "You've changed. Are you sure this is what you want to do? Justin and I wouldn't mind if you came home again for awhile."

"This is what I want to do," she holds up a plate and inspects it carefully, "Leo needs me," she concludes with a nod.

"Margaret!" Leo comes around the corner

"See," she whispers, pointantly.

"Does this look okay?"

She straightens his collar and unbuttons the top button, "Yes."

"I still don't see what was wrong with a suit."

"You'll look out of place. This is a kid's pageant, not a lunch at the Wilkens"

"Alright."

"Call Noah before we have to leave."

"Yeah, I want a boss I have to dress and schedule," Rachel whispers harshly in her ear.

* * *

Leo rounds the corner back into the living room.

"Could I use your phone?"

"Sure-Could we talk to you for a moment first?"

"Yeah," he puts down the phone and sits on the couch.

"We want to know your intentions toward our sister."

"Intentions?" Leo looks perplexed.

"She usually doesn't bring anyone home with her."

"Oh okay-I'm her boss," he tries to explain, "We've spent every holiday together since she started working for me; I guess we're just gotten used to it."

Peter and Justin don't look very convinced.

"I really should call my friend," he excuses himself quickly.

* * *

Margaret joins Leo, leaning on a fence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"You're just kinda standing out here in the snow." She drapes a coat over his shoulders.

"Yeah, I needed a moment."

"Are you having an attack?"

"Margaret, I'm fine."

"I believe that like…"

"Okay, I'll be fine in a minute," he looks up at her, "Would you stop worrying?"

"I think I've earned the right to worry."

That hangs in the air between them for a moment.

"Your relatives aren't nearly as odd as you are."

"I was raised by my brothers, but I spent a lot of time with our eccentric grandmother."

Leo looks confused.

"My parent died in a car accident when I was five."

Leo considers their mutual loss before quietly offering, "My mother used to tell me we are all made of stardust – we can see our loved ones whenever we look at the sky."

They look up at the stars.

* * *

TBC

Thank you to those who have reviewed!

Special thanks to Vi Co, Kursk, and Star Traveler

While I write because I enjoy it, I don't mind reviews at all.


	17. The Mention of Plants

I know—I know—It's taken me forever to update, but life has been insane lately. However, this next section is much longer than normal and has some exciting developments. Enjoy!

The disclaimer and other important information can be found in the first part.

* * *

Leo knocks on the connecting door, "Margaret hurry up!"

He hears a thump and then a rather large crash.

"Margaret!"

Leo becomes concerned when the only response is an unintelligible mumble.

Leo tries the door, "Margaret, the door's locked."

He doesn't hear an answer so he forces the lock.

"Margaret?" Leo chuckles, "What are you doing?"

"I'm stuck," she mutters through her dress.

"Up you go." He pulls her out from under the table and helps her pull her dress down over her head, "Come on we're going to be late."

Margaret stops to look in the mirror and has to fix her hair.

"Women," he shakes his head, "Could we go?"

"What are you so grumpy about?"

"It's the inaugural balls. I'd like to be there before the president."

"There are what – six of them?"

Leo giver her his patented "I'm not kidding" look.

"Your bow-tie isn't done yet." She quickly fixed the problem not bothering to comment on his lack of ability to get dressed on his own.

Leo helps Margaret with her coat so they can leave.

* * *

"Mr. President," Leo greets him with respect and yet familiarity.

"Leo! I haven't seen you since you were discharged. Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been around."

"Who's this pretty lady?"

"This is my secretary, Margaret O'Connor," Leo practically beams as Margaret shakes the President's hand.

The First Lady joins them, grabbing onto her husband's arm, "Leo, put a ring on her finger before you create the oldest scandal in Washington. Mrs. Cole has told me all about you two."

Leo practically spits out the drink of water he has just taken. He had some idea about what is whispered behind their backs, but never expected it to be put forth so bluntly. Margaret is on the verge of matching her hair color.

"It was nice seeing you again and an honor. I need to take Margaret outside before she hyperventilates." He shakes the President's hand again and then places it on the small of Margaret's back.

He guides her through the secret service mess so they can stand outside.

"Margaret, these rumors have been flying around since I hired you," Leo can't help but let a smile creep into his voice, "Mrs. Cole just doesn't like us."

"I spilled imported potting soil all over her expensive rug." Margaret starts to find some humor in the situation.

They stand together and laugh – those milling outside giving them odd stares.

* * *

"Margaret, you have to see this."

"What?" Margaret enters through the open connecting door.

"This is the greatest movie…"

"It's in black and white."

"So…"

"Black and white means really old."

"Get over here and watch it."

Margaret points at herself and Leo realizes she's still in her slip.

"Hurry up—you're going to miss the best part."

Margaret reenters a few moments later wearing her pajamas, "Why are we here?"

"I don't get this channel at my apartment."

"Ha-Ha"

"Traffic is terrible tonight," his eyebrows go up, "Nice pajamas."

Margaret rolls her eyes, "I could be at home right now without you making fun of my pajamas." She flops onto the bed, resting her back on the pillow next to him. This was a new concept -- one that despite everything they hadn't tried yet – but it is comfortable.

"They filmed this scene on location in New York since they were snowed out of Chicago."

"I thought you hadn't seen this."

"I said that it was old not that I didn't know anything about it."

Leo gives her a lopsided grin and shakes his head. He really doesn't want to know where all the information in Margaret's head originates.

It isn't long before Margaret's eyes start to droop. Leo doesn't say anything when she falls over onto his shoulder. It had been a long night and was now actually the wee hours of the morning.

The movie still plays in the background, but Leo isn't paying attention anymore. He can't help, but focus on the woman sleeping on his shoulder. He never would have imagined them doing this when she had first walked into the office. In fact he had expected her to run like the rest, but she had cleaned his office instead.

He turns his head and kisses her on the temple. _This is contentment._ Leo's eyes widen at that thought. Perhaps it wasn't the Washington gossip that was wrong, it was them.

Flashback

"Margaret!"

"I'm hurrying," Margaret drapes his garment bag over the couch next to him, "We're only going across town."

"And I'll be waiting all night for you to get dressed."

Margaret gives him a long hard stare.

"Come on." He opens the door, "Why can't I pack my own luggage again?"

"The wrinkled look doesn't suit you."

Leo gives her a side ways glance.

"No, frumpy doesn't suit you at all."

He lets the driver load the car while he opens the car door for Margaret.

_Leo grins when he thinks about the fight they had in the car._

"You made an appointment on your own? I thought we had established rules about that."

"It's hard to plan a surprise that way."

"Surprise?"

We're meeting a few friends for diner tomorrow."

End Flashback

_When did my friends become her friends? She's my Margaret._ The idea of her belonging to anyone else really bothers him. He pulls her closer and she just snuggles into him without waking up. He turns off the television and tries to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Margaret wakes up to something or someone nuzzling her neck. She sighs and breathes in that familiar scent. _Leo!_ Her eyes pop open.

"Morning sweetie."

_Has he been drinking again?_ She goes into full panic mode.

Leo's mouth is on hers before she can voice her thoughts. _He doesn't taste like alcohol._ His tongue dances along her lips and he lets him in. This is what she wanted after all: the right to worry about him.

The moment isn't awkward when they pull apart. Leo gives her a lopsided grin, "We're going to visit the memorials—Get dressed." He's in the bathroom before Margaret can collect herself to say anything.

She doesn't move right away. Everything over the past two years has been building up to this. Margaret, however, had missed the memo that said it was actually going to happen. She had no idea that he returned any of her feelings.

Leo tenses as they round the corner to the Vietnam War Memorial. Margaret squeezes his hand tighter. He stops -- looks at their hands, "How do you know…"

"Your mother told me."

Leo, voice lighter than expected, asks, "What else did she tell you?"

Margaret's face portrays the fact that she knows more than he would ever want.

"Yeah, you're not allowed in a room alone with my mother anymore." Leo's voice still has that teasing tone, but it has a very serious undercurrent.

Margaret doesn't understand Leo's sudden discomfort. He had already demonstrated trusting her with his faults. She doesn't question his attitude and merely responds to his humor.

"You were cute as a baby."

Leo almost gives a rebuttal, but his eyes catch the familiar gleam. He leaves Margaret and walks along the rising wall -- his fingertips brushing along names there: the memory of fallen comrades.

"We flew out of…"

"You don't have to tell me anything," Margaret whispers quietly behind him.

Leo turns to her, looking lost, "When did this happen?"

Margaret is confused for a moment – not realizing that he wasn't talking about Vietnam anymore. The way he looks at her makes her understand the question. "The moment I laid eyes on you"

"Yeah," he nods, contemplating, "I think you're right."

They make an odd pair, kissing in front of the Vietnam War Memorial.

It had started to snow making the sidewalks slick with the first dusting. Washington was taken by surprise as the weather channel once again got it wrong. Margaret dress shoes certainly didn't have any treed on them and neither did Leo's. Their first step in the hurry to get back to the hotel had resulted in Margaret landing on her butt. Leo didn't try to surpass his snicker as he helps her up. The slipping and sliding eventually turns into purposeful pushes. They are giggling like school kids and earning themselves quite a few odd glances as they enter the hotel lobby. Well, until they figuratively run smack into Jenny O'Brien and the guy to which she is attached. Leo sobers up quickly and Margaret stops dead in her tracks. This isn't supposed to happen.

"Leo"

"Jenny," he curtly acknowledges and the moves to guide Margaret onward.

"I come back to Washington to find out you're parading around your secretary."

"That's none of your business."

"It's embarrassing. I've been replaced by her"

"Yeah and you walked out on me."

"Because you wouldn't change," she gestures angrily, "you wouldn't change and you can't tell me she didn't ask for the same."

"Yes, she asked me to change, but when I didn't she stayed. That's the difference."

He hurriedly guides Margaret past the seething woman.

* * *

"To the election of another democratic president." Abbey toasts and they click glasses. The next few moments consists of silver ware scraping against plates.

"Did you know that out of all the fighting in the town of Gettysburg not one of its citizens was killed?"

"That's not true. Several citizens died including a little girl," Margaret remarks sadly.

Noah comments to his wife, "No one's done that before."

"Really wow that changes…"

They launch into a discussion about the town of Gettysburg during the Battle of Gettysburg.

Leo inwardly groans. Margaret had done something that they had learned long ago not to do: correct Jed Bartlett. She's holding her own, but the entire diner conversation would now be about Gettysburg.

This had turned into the day of unexpectedness for Leo McGarry. If anyone had been really paying attention they would have noticed the smirk that still remained on his face. Whatever relationship he now has with Margaret wasn't planned and running into Jenny wasn't on his schedule either. He finally realizes that he has found someone who accepts him faults and all. Of course, a demon from the past had to come rear her ugly head. His return to the hotel room consisted of pacing and spitting fire. Margaret grabbed him by the tie and kissed him. Jenny seemed rather insignificant after that. He smirks at the memory.

Abbey, "What's that grin for? I know you don't find Gettysburg amusing."

"Nothing," He smiles bigger.

"You're hiding something Leo. I'll find out eventually."

"I know"

* * *

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	18. The Town

See part one for disclaimers and other important information.

AN: The town mentioned in this chapter does really exist; however, it does not actually offer the specialty mentioned or at least I highly doubt it does. I really did read about another town with that specialty in National Geographic, though.

* * *

"Margaret!"

She peaks her head in through the partially open door.

"Hey sweetie"

"Could you try yelling that through the door? It would sound a lot more pleasant."

"Just for that I'm not telling you."

"Tell me what?"

The ringing of the telephone interrupts whatever he was going to say next.

"Answer it"

"Leo McGarry's office."

"Yeah, I'll tell him," she replies hanging up the phone.

"What?"

"It's your mother."

"What happened?"

"She slipped away in her sleep last night."

"I just talked to her last night," he pauses to think, "I told her about us. She really likes you."

She takes his hand and squeezes gently in comfort, "It was time."

"Yeah, I need to make phone calls."

* * *

The funeral itself is simple. The O'Hare's are few and Mrs. McGarry didn't have a large abundance of friends.

"Leo, come on," Margaret encourages, trying to get him out of the cold.

"Give me a minute"

The wind blows creating the appropriate chilly atmosphere for a final goodbye.

"Okay" he hesitantly breaths, "Let's go."

The drive back to the house is made in silence. Margaret's concern grows as Leo vanishes as soon as they arrive.

"I wanted to show you this."

Margaret jumps when he suddenly reappears.

"Sit down." Margaret is confused at Leo's sudden mood shift.

"This was a gift from my Great Aunt Elizabeth," she watches him blow dust off of a photo album, "she had a fascination for photography." He turns the pages over--beautiful shots of his mother and then of family gatherings always in the summer. "I've had it hidden in my room ever since she gave it to me. I don't know why." He stops at a certain photo, "this is the last family picnic we had – most of my aunts died the next year – my father's family stopped speaking to us for whatever reason," the tears start to flow, "It was nice to have cousins – someone to play with – we found a creek behind the wood line – my mother was so angry that I ruined my good clothes."

Margaret can't help a weak smile at Leo in muddy pants. "I'm going to miss her, too."

Leo puts his arm around Margaret and kisses her temple, "Yeah."

* * *

Leo rents a car for them to drive back. He wasn't in any state to fly to Chicago, but he has no intentions of flying commercial twice.

"I had our luggage put in the trunk. I have a hotel room booked in Elyria.

He doesn't comment on the singular of room, "Where?"

"It's in Ohio"

"Whatever," he starts the car, "We could visit your family instead."

"No!"

He doesn't comment on that either – yeah- he wants to reenact that Spanish Inquisition with her brothers again.

* * *

Leo can't help, but stare at the billboard across from the hotel. It turns out this is a small town that specializes in marriage. He had about read another place like this in National Geographic. They offered a chance for spontaneous marriage without the tackiness of Vegas.

"Elyria's private chapel performs over a hundred marriages a month most of them spontaneous with people traveling in from all over the country – It's the town of love," she draws out the last word.

"Margaret" he shakes his head with a chuckle.

"I read the brochure from the hotel lobby."

The wheels turn in his head – he considers the possibility, "Want to?" It sounds so inefficient outside his head – the crossroads once again are before him, but for once the decision does not rest in his hands alone.

"It would be more cost efficient."

He ponders more how she says it than what for a moment – the fanciful imagery of his frugal girl-that this is as close to a yes as he's going to get from Margaret – he grasps her hand and softly kisses it.

She smiles at the connection they've suddenly made – snap-the noise of the outside world returns, "If this is going to happen, I need to make phone calls now."

* * *

It is amid the midmorning dew that their vows are exchanged. Margaret carries purple lilacs-the only color between the two – after all they had packed clothes of mourning.

Leo, DO YOU TAKE THIS WOMAN  
TO BE YOUR LAWFUL WEDDED WIFE,  
TO LIVE TOGETHER IN HOLY MATRIMONY,  
TO LOVE, HONOR AND COMFORT HER,  
KEEP HER IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH,  
AND FORSAKING ALL OTHERS, KEEP YOU ONLY UNTO HER,  
AS LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE?

Margaret, DO YOU TAKE THIS MAN  
TO BE YOUR LAWFUL WEDDED HUSBAND,  
TO LIVE TOGETHER IN HOLY MATRIMONY,  
TO LOVE, HONOR AND COMFORT HIM,  
KEEPING HIM IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH,  
AND FORSAKING ALL OTHERS, KEEP YOU ONLY UNTO HIM  
AS LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE?

Though they are standardized the caring is present none the same- the way he grasps her hand – the smile that caresses her lips.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"We should buy a house."

Leo smiles at Margaret's ever revolving brain.

"I think I know a guy – but no --he wouldn't have the right type of places – Abbey would know or least know someone that knows..."

It hits them both that they're going to have to tell people – that very few people even now they're together, "I'll take care of the announcements on Monday. You'll have to call people when we get home."

He realizes that home has a real meaning now.

"I want a yard – I miss having space."

"We could plant a lilac bush in the backyard."

She smiles at his thoughtfulness, but then it morphs into an evil grin, "Flip you for who gets to call my brothers?"

Leo glances at her in horror, causing Margaret to giggle.

* * *

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	19. The House

See part one for disclaimers and other important information.

Margaret in the end gives in to calling her brothers. They're more likely to forgive her than Leo—especially since she has a list of embarrassing moments to hang over their heads.

"Hey, sis!" Justin answers the phone.

"Hi, Justin—is Peter there, too?"

"Yeah, should I tell him to pick up the other phone?"

"Yep"

There's a pause as Justin yells into the other room.

"So what's the big news that you need me, too?"

"I got married."

There's dead silence on the other end of the line.

"Peter won the bet."

"Bet?" Margaret sounds confused.

"Justin thought it would take you guys over a year just to get together. I've always known you better than that."

"Hey, don't rub it in." Justin complains.

Margaret's still perplexed, but she isn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth—she doesn't see her brothers often enough to consider picking a fight.

"Could you guys do me a favor and mess with Leo a little the next time we visit?"

"Sure—we would never neglect our brotherly duties." He laughs.

"When will that be?"

"Soon—Leo schedule's lighter in the summer without the colleges being in main session and he doesn't have any court appearance scheduled yet."

"It'll be nice to see you."

"Anything else you want to tell us about?" Justin asks in a teasing voice.

"No." Margaret insists strongly.

"Alright—alright"

"Take care and congratulations," they both echo.

Margaret hangs up the phone and sighs in relief--apparently her brothers pay more attention than she thought they did.

* * *

"Abbey, you have to come see this!"

"What, honey?"

Abbey is pulled back into the master bedroom by an enthusiastic Margaret—the far wall is actually glass doors that open out into the back garden which the previous owners have obviously had well maintained.

"I'd have the tiles replaced with something well less cold, but isn't it beautiful?"

Abbey smiles. Margaret has been like a kid in a candy store all day—once Abbey convinced her that Leo could afford these types of homes. However, Margaret had still put her foot down on some of the larger ones, claiming that she would have no idea what to do with all that room.

"Come on—the realtor wants to show us the upstairs."

"Oh, I think I missed the other half of the downstairs." Margaret admits sheepishly.

"Guest bedroom with almost the same view—a few smaller bedrooms at the other end of the hall."

"Why on earth would there be bedrooms all the way over there?"

"Gives the parents some privacy from the kids."

Margaret stops mid-stride—she hadn't even given that a thought. "I wonder if he wants children."

Abbey smiles. "Don't worry, honey, you two have survived far worse conversations."

Margaret nods—not quite as curtly as usual though.

"Ladies, if you want to step through here—I'll show you the upstairs…"

* * *

"How did it go today, sweetie?" Leo gives her a tender kiss.

"We need to talk." Margaret sits down.

Leo looks concerned—he hasn't seen her this serious since before he went into rehab.

"The house is gorgeous—the realtor will call when the paperwork has been drawn up."

"That's good." Leo's still thrown by this. "What's wrong honey?"

"Do you want to have children?" Margaret finally blurts out.

"I don't know—I hadn't really though about it—Do you?"

"I don't know either."

"Well, then we both agree."

"Leo." She sounds annoyed that they haven't really discussed anything.

"I know you're obsessive compulsive about lists and stuff, but we don't have to answer this question right now."

Margaret raises her eyebrows.

"I'm in trouble now?"

"Yes." She answers neatly.

Leo groans. _At least she isn't worried anymore._

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


End file.
